Together we Make Gray
by AbayJ
Summary: He's black.....I'm white......together we make a shade of gray.


Title: Together We Make Gray

Author: AbayJ

Rating: M

Couple: SS

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/AU/Smut

Summery: He's black…I'm white….together we make gray.

A/N: Haven't wrote anything for or watched Alias in a while, so this is just a one-shot, but I hope you like it. Please feed my addiction….replies work just as good as the expensive stuff.

—————————————————————————————————-

Have you ever looked at your life and realized you've been doing all wrong? Have you ever thought the world was black and white and there was no such thing as the shade of gray? That you always did the right thing, because you thought it was, but really it was the worse thing for yourself. You do it for everyone but you, and then when you realize this, it's to late.

That was the…. probably still is the story of my life. I do everything everyone has ever wanted. Went to the schools, did the job, killed the bad guys and stuck with the good guys. Did what was right and not what I thought was right…until him.

I've known him for years, we've fought…we've screamed…we've came damn near close to killing each other but we've never touched in the intimate way we did last night. Never did he touch the special part of my body that no one knows but for a few. Never did we share those secrets whispers of our lives and dreams like we did last night.

He undresses me with the sweetest care like he did last night; his lips find mine with sweet brushes before I accept his tongue into my mouth. Tangling it with his and pushing our nude bodies close before he drops to his knees and takes my womanhood with his lips. Tasting the sweet nectar that has pooled there. His tongue snaking into me, to taste me even deeper. My moans loud as I clutch his hair and hold him close. Loosing myself in my pleasure.

But it stops all to quickly and he slowly lays me back. His fingers whispering across my body. He touched me the way only someone who knew my deepest secrets would. Making sad tears fall form my eyes, knowing it won't last that in the morning it will be back to the black and white existence that seems so bleak when his lips find mine, when his lips kiss the tears away.

He moves from my lips and cheeks to my neck. Seeing a soft raised scare, he touches it and then brushes it with his lips. He goes on to kiss all of the scares he has cause or not. Touching the with his finger first. Tracing the pattern, as if remembering every detail.

I raise up and bring my lips back to his, taking them forcefully. Letting my anguish out on the soft full lips. Letting him feel my pain…letting him feel my confusion, and my despair. He returns it all. He lets me know I am not alone.

Then he lays me back again and raises my legs, slowly entering my body with one fluid thrust. My core weeping as he moves his manhood in perfect sync with my hips. Bringing me close the edge and then pulling be back. Hips grinding and pushing. Moans and breaths surrounding the room. The smell of sex enveloping us. Then we both let go, with loud screams. Our breaths ragged as he slowly moves off and out of my body. Laying next to me and pulling me close.

Our sweat soaked bodies molding. How can I find my pleasure with this man? How can I let him touch my body this way. He's not the man I am supposed to love! To want! He's the enemy I tell myself…over and over again. He's the bad guy I tell myself…over and over again. We're to filled with contradictions to be together!

He's evil and I'm good. He's black and I'm white. Together we make gray, a shade I never believed in. So how can this be the way it is this way? How can he be the one I want to share things with? He's the man I am supposed to kill, I'm the one he supposed to kill.

He's evil! I what to shout but I can't….because somewhere deep down inside my soul I know he is just like me. We come from the same breed….didn't people just got a hold of us first. He could have been me if Irina hadn't touched him first….I could have been him if Irinia had took me.

All we want is the happiness that has always is denied us. We find it in each other. Maybe the feeling he brings out in me is what I need….maybe it's the feeling of being bad…as corny as that sounds. Maybe I need to let go and forget about everyone and every thing. Something I've never been able to do.

We fall asleep with a sigh of contentment that is foreign. Huddled together in arms that are new. We will dream of nothing and anything. Instead of death and hate.

When we wake up the colors of the morning, his hand will find mine and he will squeeze. We will share breakfast on the patio. We will say our goodbyes in the shower and then he will have to go back to his life of black and I will have to go back to mine of white. Same old same old. Over and over again. We'll see each other, we'll fight each other, and we'll come damn near close to killing each other.

But once again and nights to come we will make shades of gray over and over again. It's scary…that you can find what you've lost in something just as lost as you.


End file.
